diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Azshara (Gebiet)/P
(50%) (15%) (10%) (10%) (8%) (7%) (5%) (5%) | Religion = Urtume, Azshara, Arkkoroc, Elune | Siedlungen = Eldarath Einsamer Grat Rabenkrones Monument Tempel von Arkkoran Valormok | Hauptstadt = | Regierungstyp = | Anführer = | Lage = Nordöstliches Kalimdor | WoWWiki Link = Azshara }} :Für die gleichnamige Herrscherin der Nachtelfen siehe Königin Azshara. Azshara liegt im nordöstlichen Kalimdor, östlich des Eschentals, südlich von Winterquell und nördlich von Durotar. Die schöne Küstenlandschaft liegt in einem stetigen Herbst. Die Bäume und andere Pflanzen schimmern in rötlichen und gelblichen Tönen, näher zur Küste hin befinden sich imposante Klippen und Sandstrände. Der schöne Schein trügt allerdings, da die Bewohner jenes Gebietes dem Reisenden schnell gefährlich werden können. Wütende Geister, hinterlistige Satyrn, schleichende Naga und wilde Tiere können der Reise ein jähes Ende bescheren, sollte sich der Wanderer zuweit vom Weg abbringen lassen.World of Warcraft RPG, S. 18 Nach der Großen Teilung wurde ein grosser Landstrich des Eschentals in Azshara umbenannt, um den Nachtelfen stetig ihre Fehler vor Augen zu halten. Die Nachtelfen erachten den Wald als verflucht und nur wenige sind Willens, sich länger hier aufzuhalten. Die Bäume selbst machen einen gesünderen Eindruck als jene im Teufelswald oder teilweise im Eschental, doch sind sie in einem stetigen Herbstzustand gefangen. Azshara ist übersät von Hochgeborenenruinen von welchen viele kürzlich durch Satyrn und Naga übernommen wurden. Für Brann Bronzebart noch wesentlich interessanter ist die Präsenz des Blauen Drachenschwarms, was impliziert dass etwas an Azshara mehr als wichtig ist. Der Blaue Schwarm verteidigt seine Territorien verbissen, und so ist es nicht unüblich angegriffen zu werden, so man sich zu nahe heranwagt. Glücklicherweise sind sie kaum versteckt, so dass man nicht "zufällig" mitten in ein Drachenterritorium hereinplatzt. Aufgrund der Gerüchte über die magischen Artefakte, welche diese Gegend beherbergen soll, haben Allianz und Horde jeweils Stützpunkte errichtet, um diesen Gerüchten auf den Grund zu gehen. Bislang halten sich die Erfolgsergebnisse diesbezüglich allerdings noch in Grenzen. Land & Leute Obschon die Naga wohl die zahlreichste Bevölkerung darstellen, sind sie im Gebiet recht neu und eine Vielzahl an anderen Völkern bewohnt Azshara. Sowohl Nachtelfen als auch Hochelfen versuchen das Gebiet für ihr Volk zurückzuerobern, doch beide verfügen derweil nicht über die nötigen Streitkräfte um gegen die Naga oder den Blauen Schwarm vorzugehen. Bislang hat auch die Allianz noch keine Anstalten gemacht, sich mit den Drachen anzulegen. Eine grössere Anzahl von Furbolgs der Holzschlundfeste ist ebenfalls in Azshara zu finden und Brann vermutet, dass sie auch aus dieser Gegend stammen. Der Stamm der Holzschlundfeste zählt zu den wenigen Furbolgs, welche nicht der Verderbnis anheim gefallen sind, jedoch sind sie nichtsdestotrotz recht aggressiv was Fremde anbelangt, hauptsächlich weil sie zur Zielscheibe von Leuten werden, welche glauben dass sie verdorben seien. Ihr Vertrauen ist diesbezüglich nicht leicht zu gewinnen, wenngleich es möglich ist. Geografie Azshara ist ein unebenes Gebiet mit einer einzigen Strasse, welche die Länder durchzieht. Die Hügel und Berge sind verräterisch und ein unerfahrener Kletterer wird sicherlich seine liebe Not haben, bis zu den Gipfeln hinaufzukommen. Einer der höchsten Gipfel wird vom Blauen Drachenschwarm bewacht, was genau die Drachen dort so beschützen ist unbekannt. Der Grossteil der Landschaft ist von alten Bäumen übersät, allerdings gibt es auch einige wenige Lichtungen, sowohl an den nordöstlichen wie südöstlichen Spitzen. Einige Inseln zählen ebenso zum Gebiet, von welchen ein paar auch erwähnenswert erscheinen. Vor einiger Zeit baute ein Mitglied der Forscherliga einen Landeplatz für Flugmaschinen auf einer der südlichsten Inseln. Auf einer der nordöstlichen Inseln wurde eine erhöhte Präsenz von Wasserelementaren ausfindig gemacht. Die östliche Küste von Azshara trägt den Namen Bucht der Stürme, welche aus mehreren Gründen interessant ist. Die Küste bildet einen perfekten Halbmond an dieser Stelle. Zum anderen ist der Name der Bucht mehr als treffend gewählt. Die Bucht ist durch Blitze, Donner und hohe Wellen ein ziemlich gefährlicher Ort zum Schwimmen.Lands of Mystery, S. 10 Niederlassungen und sonstige Stätten Es gibt nur sehr wenige tatsächlich intakte Niederlassungen in Azshara, dennoch bewohnen einige Völker und Monster das Gebiet. In der Regel haben Naga, Satyrn oder der Blaue Drachenschwarm die Kontrolle über die diversen Ruinen übernommen, so dass weitere Niederlassungen gezwungenermassen kleine Lager ausserhalb sind. * Eldarath: Vor der Großen Teilung zählte Eldarath zu den schönsten Städten der Nachtelfen. Mittlerweile längst in Ruinen zerfallen wurde es von Naga unter Kriegsherr Krellian in Besitz genommen, welcher die Ruinen von einem ehemaligen Tempel der Elune aus kontrolliert. Ungefähr die Hälfte der Stadt liegt unter Wasser. * Einsamer Grat: Dieses massive Gebiet welches sich vom zentralöstlichen bis ins südöstliche Azshara erstreckt, unterliegt der Kontrolle des Blauen Drachenschwarms. Die Präsenz in Azshara ist allerdings ungewöhnlich. Nur ein einziger ausgewachsener Drache ist inmitten unzähliger Kämpfer der Drachenbrut vorhanden. Brann Bronzebart unterhielt sich wohl sehr kurz mit jenem Drachen, und seine Nachricht war recht eindeutig: er solle die Gegend umgehend verlassen, da dieses Gebiet nicht für die Augen der Sterblichen bestimmt sei....and while he understood my curiosity, he suggested I leave the area immediately. When a blue dragon the size of a small town suggests I do something, I take that request seriously. - Lands of Mystery, S. 10 * Rabenkrones Monument: An der südöstlichsten Spitze der Halbinsel thronen die Überreste einer gigantischen Statue zu Ehren von Kur'talos Rabenkrone, Herr von Blackrook Hold. Er führte die nachtelfischen Armeen im ersten Krieg gegen die Brennende Legion vor der Großen Teilung an. Die Statue ist in einem ziemlich erbärmlichen Zustand und lediglich die Beine ragen noch in die Höhe. Einige Naga scheinen wohl ebenfalls Gefallen an dem Ort gefunden zu haben, ihr Grund dafür ist unbekannt. * Tempel von Arkkoran: Ein weiterer ehemaliger Tempel zu Ehren Elunes gehört nun Arkkoran, dem angeblichen Gott der Seeriesen. Augenscheinlich scheinen die Murlocs und Makrura in der Umgebung ihn ebenso als Gottheit anzuerkennen, zumindest baten sie ihn bei einem Angriff um Hilfe.... or at least they seemed to be calling for his help when I introduced them to dwarven sharpshooting. - Lands of Mystery, S. 10 Der Tempeleingang wird von Seeriesen bewacht. * Valormok: Valormok ist ein kleines, 250-Mann-starkes Orclager und der Ausgangspunkt für die Hordestreitkräfte in der Region. Das Lager besteht aus kaum mehr denn ein paar Zelten und notdürftigen Palisaden, dennoch ist es besser ausgestattet als der Allianzstützpunkt. Geschichte Die nachtelfische Stadt Eldarath zählte zu den grössten Städten vor der Großen Teilung und wurde womöglich am Härtesten getroffen. Als die Teilung Kalimdor entzwei riss wurde ein Grossteil des östlichen Azsharas zerstört, was dazu führte dass heutzutage nur mehr die Hälfte von Eldarath am Land liegt. Einige wenige Gebäude haben die Zeit überdauert, der Grossteil der Stadt liegt jedoch in Ruinen. Ein Nebeneffekt dieser plötzlichen Explosion sind die Spekulationen, dass sich innerhalb der Ruinen immer noch mächtige Artefakte befinden, welche nie geborgen wurden - sowohl an Land als auch unter dem Meer. In jenen Spekulationen steckt wohl ein Fünkchen Wahrheit und mit Sicherheit bietet Azshara diesbezüglich Schätze - doch zu erwarten dass jene unbewacht wären, wäre schlicht töricht. Eine Vielzahl der Ruinen wird zudem von Geistern und sonstigen Spukwesen heimgesucht.Lands of Mystery, S. 10-11 Anmerkungen